


Winter Wonderland

by Hogwarts_14Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_14Rose/pseuds/Hogwarts_14Rose
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming closer! Everyone is looking for dates even Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Hermione is trying to become closer with a certain red headed boy. While Harry is having problems whether he should ask the girl of his dreams or not. Ginny is hoping that Harry may ask her. Ron is being completely oblivious to a girl trying to become closer to him.





	1. Starting Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for good fun! My first fanfiction and it may have many mistakes in it!  
> Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.

 

The Yule Ball was near as it was almost the beginning of December. The whole castle was in the Christmas spirit as well were the teachers. Most of them didn't want to go through the whole process of correcting papers so they gave our less homework and shorter essays but they promised to give more after the ball and Christmas. 

Girls traveled in packs giggling to themselves while boys tried to separate these packs and ask out a girl of their liking. Most of the time they were unsuccessful and more than half chickened out and didn't end up asking out the girl they wanted. 

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were no exception. Ginny participated in the heated discussion of the guys and girls that were going out. Hermione mostly stuck to reading but sometimes joined in. Although it seemed like Hermione wasn't paying attention she knew every date the way she knew the whole Charms book. She kept up with the gossip and latest news on the guy-front. 

Only Ginny and Harry knew that Hermione already had her eye on someone. Hermione had turned down three people just waiting for him to ask her as Harry had assured he would. They boy was a red head in her class. Hermione almost always called him daft whenever he would drone on about Quidditch with Harry. They had their arguments but always made up as they spent so much time together. Being good friends with his sister was helpful but annoying whenever Ginny would tease her about him... about Ron  

Harry was just as stuck as Hermione although he made no effort to reach out to the girl. He knew her of course and talked to her a lot but he made no effort to try to move their relationship past a friendship. Ginny kept him awake sometimes when he had a good day with her. Harry was glad to be on speaking terms with Ginny and watched her very carefully. Harry stayed up thinking about her. They way her bright, red hair fell easily down her back. How her chocolate eyes could pierce him when she was angry or when she was happy they lit up. When she laughed she tossed her head back and looked so cute and pretty. Anytime and anywhere Harry James Potter could admit that Ginny Weasley was beautiful but he could never say that out loud due to the one person that stood in his way.  _ Ron.  _ Ron loved Ginny and was very protective of her. He scolded Ginny for flirting with any boy until she put on a cute pouty face. Ron then softened and would hold her close saying "I just can't lose you." 

Hermione let her eyes flutter open as soon as she woke up. She quickly changed into some nice robes and sat on her bed. Hermione was thinking about what to get Ron for Christmas as today she was going with Ron, Harry and Ginny to Hogsmeade to go Christmas shopping. She was going to get him a book as she usually did but she was giving that to everyone and she wanted his present to be different and special. She couldn't think of anything that would appeal to him but also show how he was special. As she was thinking she decided to ask Ginny which would be helpful since she was his sister. Hermione also smiled silently to herself as she wanted to know what Ginny was going to get for  _ her _ special someone. 

She raced to ran to Ginny's dorm and whispered "Come on, Gin. Wake up." Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to be in her dorm but this was an exception. She knew that Ginny would not get up so early like this so she decided to wake her up herself but Ginny just rolled over on the bed to avoid waking up. Hermione pulled the warm blanket of her bed and dashed over to Ginny's dresser to get her some clothes because it cold. She took out some jeans and a white shirt and threw them to Ginny. Ginny was slowly starting to wake up while putting on her jeans and her shirt. Ginny grabbed her old Weasley sweater from on top of her dresser and put it on while still shivering. 

"It's cold today, Gin, and since we are going to be outside I suggest you bring a strong jacket, mittens and scarf. Oh... before I forget what are you getting Harry for Christmas?" Hermione said mischievously. Ginny had just been grabbing her winter things out of her trunk so her back was to Hermione. The question had come out of nowhere and had startled her because that was exactly what she was thinking of. Ginny just shrugged but decided to turn things to Hermione. 

"I don't know what to get him maybe something Quidditch related. Anyway what are you getting for Ron." Ginny said turning around to face Hermione. Hermione sat up just as startled as Ginny when she had received her question. Hermione only smiled at the ground and did not meet Ginny's eye "I was going to ask you. If you knew anything that he would like... something that is special. I was going to get Ron a book but I get almost everyone that!" Ginny only smiled at Hermione's answer that was honest but she knew that Hermione was a little frustrated in herself for not being able to think of something "I think he will like something that is special and unique. Something that no one else in the world could have." Ginny answered honestly to Hermione's honest question. 

"Since you asked a question that was honest then I will ask you something. Do you know what Harry will like?" Ginny said looking Hermione dead in the eye. Hermione expecting this question already had an answer and needed no time to think."He would want something that you made. Something that comes from you, your time, and your hands."

Ginny had never thought of making something for Harry but it was a good idea. Although she would need inspiration on what to make so she decided to still go shopping with the trio. 

All four of them had met up in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. It wasn't as crowded as a school day but each table still had a few people sitting at them. Hermione was still pondering what she was going to get Ron. She needed to get something unique but if she bought it then the store may have another one. What if she bought something and then she changed it. If she changed to fit Ron and his style. While thinking though she had barely touched her food and even though she had very little to eat. Her idea made her very light and happy.

It was time to go into Hogsmeade and Ron and Hermione stepped in front of Ginny and Harry. Ron kept tilting his head to get a peak of Hermione. She seemed very happy and energetic even though she had very little breakfast. Something was making her glow and it made her seem happy and very pretty. He never said a thing to her  but just silently watched her. Ron also didn't notice how Ginny and Harry were taking turns looking at each other until Harry elbowed Ginny to point out what Ron was doing. Ginny smiled and smacked her hand onto her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Harry himself felt a little sense of pride for making Ginny laugh. 

Ron was rather excited to go Christmas shopping because this year he had gotten some pocket money from his parents to get gifts. Harry had also left him some money by giving it to Fred and telling him to give it to Ron. He easily though of what to get everyone in the family. Bill a journal to write down his findings, Charlie some dragon food, Percy just some book, Fred and George some supplies for their candies, Ginny a nice scarf, his mum some yarn for the Weasley sweaters and some muggle items which he got from Harry for his dad. Harry was also simple a refill for his Quidditch kit. Hermione was... supposed to be simple. Ron was going to get her a book and get her over with but now he wanted something that would make glow with joy just like this morning. He couldn't think of anything that would make her very happy besides a new book. 

He sighed rather loudly making Hermione perk up from her own inner thoughts. She took one look at him and knew that he was deep in thought as she was. Hermione debated asking him if he was alright for a while until she noticed that Ginny and Harry were talking pleasantly. She decided to ask him because it wouldn't hurt. 

"You alright, Ron" Ron woke up from his thoughts to look at Hermione. She was looking at him with a curious smile and her head was tilted just a little to give her a cute kind of look. Ron felt his ears turn bright pink just a little under her gaze. He hoped that it would only make him look cold as everyone else had pink ears to. 

"Fine. It's just that I don't know what to get as a present for someone." Ron hoped that his reply was not obvious. Hermione was not called the smartest of them all for nothing. 

She nodded. "You just seemed frustrated. That sigh was pretty loud and I think many people heard it." Hermione looked at him smiling that same smile that made her glow. He smiled back at her. 

What Ron didn't realize was that a single butterfly was flying in Hermione's stomach. She always liked it when he smiled at her. Hermione always liked his real and genuine smile because she knew that under all that toughness was a sweet guy. She just wished she could pull him out more often.

"Here we are guys. Let's meet up here after we go shopping." Harry said pointing to a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry nodded to Hermione as they were going shopping together. They had agreed that Hermione went with Harry and Ginny with Ron. 

Ron grabbed a bag and tossed at Ginny making her catch it and laugh before chasing Ron into the snow. The siblings ran off while Harry stayed behind watching Ginny. He wanted to get her something nice and her good mood put him in a good mood. 


	2. Christmas Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione go out to buy presents. Hermione has taken Ginny's advice to get Ron something unique and is on the mission to get the pieces of the puzzle. Harry is looking for something extraordinary for an extraordinary girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.

Harry and Hermione were walking through Diagon Alley occasionally stopping to quickly look inside but then walking out when they see it has nothing of their style. Hermione is looking around for something that she could change into something that Ron would like. Harry was looking for something special. Something that would show Ginny how much she meant to him. After a lot of searching they found a little store that had some candles that gave the store a romantic glow. Harry walked in with Hermione and they saw that the store was a jewelry store. The glass cases had beautiful jewelry in it that sparkled in the dim candles. Hermione was looking at the earrings with jade gemstones.

"For Ginny. I assume that is why you are here as well." She said with a small smile. Harry blushed a little but nodded.

Harry walked up to the cashier who was the only person who seemed to be working at this store. "Hello, I'm looking for a bracelet and maybe a necklace, for a friend."

"Yes this friend of yours. What does she look like?" the cashier said in a calm voice.

"Long red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and cute freckles." Harry said without thinking. He could describe her in his sleep.

The lady walked up to a display case. She looked through a bunch of necklaces and waved some away with her wand. She finally picked one out that had one yellow gemstone that had golden wings and it looked like a snitch.

"It's nice but it's not what I am looking for." Harry said truthfully. The cashier nodded and started looking for another necklace. She started to look for something that would suit his friend. She picked out a necklace that was tucked in the back of the display case.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked holding out the necklace. The necklace had three red stones that glimmered in sun. The stones were surrounded by a thin line of gold.

"Its beautiful! I'll take it but can I have a bracelet with it?" Harry said taking the necklace. His eyes were not moving from the necklace. It was the perfect gift for the things that he hoped to tell her. The witch stood next to Hermione looking at the bracelets on the shelf. The witch returned with a nice bracelet in her hand. It had gold and silver feathers on it the glittered in the sun and make a jingle sound when the bracelet was shook.

"I'll take both of them! Thank you. How much is it?" Harry said placing both of the jews lays on the counter. The witch flicked her wand and both jewels were placed in a light pink box and the box was placed in light blue bag which flew into Harry's hand. "That's 70 galleons." Harry nodded, paid her, and turned to Hermione "Are you done 'Mione?" She nodded and walked to the counter and placed a pair of earrings on it. The earrings had the jade gemstone in it that she had been looking at the beginning. The witch put the earrings in a tiny box and bag while Hermione paid her.

They left the store with Hermione chattering about their presents for Ginny "I hope she likes what I got her. Also don't worry Harry! She will love your present. The bracelet was beautiful." Harry smiled at her and decided to ask her a question about another present "Thanks 'Mione! What are you getting Ron?" Hermione blushed a little "That's none of your business, Harry! I'm getting him a book that's all nothing more!"

Although that is what Hermione said that was nowhere near the truth. When she was eating at the Great Hall her mind already had an idea for what she was going to get Ron. Her gift was going to be unique but hopefully show how special he was. Hermione's idea required her knowledge of enchantments, a glass Jack Russell Terrier, and a small pedestal for the dog. Her idea was to enchant the Jack Russell Terrier to move around on the pedestal but look like a Patronus moving around on the pedestal. Ron's patronus was a Jack Russell Terrier and no one else in the world had the same patronus that Ron had.

After Hermione and Harry had bought a present for every single Weasley (except for Ron from Hermione.) they continued walking down the Alley in silence. Hermione was looking around for the store that sold muggle items. It was at that store that she would find the glass Terrier and the pedestal she wanted. She looked around cautiously making sure that Harry wouldn't see her glancing around. Only after walking around a bit was when Hermione's eyes landed on the store she was looking for and conveniently it was located right next to the new book shop.

"Harry look a new book shop! I wonder if they have the Fantastic Beasts 2! If they have it I would love to go see it! It would be great to get the book for background reading!" Hermione squealed. Honestly, she did want that book but she was trying to get Harry to go get the book for her so she could go into the other store while Harry went to go buy her the book. ( **Yes I know very confusing** ) Hermione looked eagerly into the store window to see the inside of the store.

"Come on, Harry! Lets go inside!" Hermione said already stepping onto the store's front steps. She reached for the door afraid that Harry would not stop her but when she touched the handle Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'll go. You stay here. I'm going to go pick you a Christmas present." Harry said with a smirk and then stepped into the shop. Hermione smiled back relieved and dashed into the other store.

When she opened the door a bell went of above the door. Hermione was shocked to see how many muggle items were cramped onto very few shelves. She walked through the aisles very carefully afraid to knock anything over. A few times she bent down to look at the lower shelves but nothing she saw suited what she wanted. Hermione passed by many dogs but didn't find a Jack Russell Terrier but she did find a beautiful pedestal that had amazing details around it. It would be beautiful once she got the Terrier on top of it.

Hermione started to panic if she didn't find this gift before Harry came out of the book store than he might go looking for her. Hermione speed walked to the cashier and found a middle aged man sitting behind the table. He seemed to be counting coins in his shaking hands. He was mumbling under his breath and kept pushing up his overly large glasses. "Umm Excuse me, sir. I need some help finding something." Hermione said as politely as she could. The man looked up and smiled at her. "Of course. What is it that you are looking for." Hermione hoped she didn't sound stupid saying this but it was what she needed for the person she loved. "I'm looking for a glass Jack Russell Terrier, sir. I'm sorry if it's a very specific object."

The man only pushed up his glasses and went into the back of the store. Hermione awkwardly looked out the window waiting for the man to come back. She couldn't wait to give Ron her gift but there was only one gift she wished from him. The only thing she wanted from him was an invitation to the Yule Ball. Out of everything in the world that is what she hoped for but it looked like it wasn't happening. She was Hermione. The Insufferable-Know-It-All, she wasn't very pretty, or very popular. Unlike Ron who wasn't a Know-It-All but he still passed his classes. He was very handsome even though many people didn't see it including himself! Ron was very popular as well because of his family and of his best friend.

Hermione was thinking about who she would go with if Ron didn't ask her until the man came back with a glass Terrier in a box. "Is this what you are looking for?" Hermione couldn't believe it that she only nodded. There was the final part of her gift for Ron. The final piece of the puzzle. Hermione gave him the pedestal as well and paid for them before dashing outside to meet Harry.

Now the only thing that would make this Christmas better was an invitation to the Yule Ball from Ron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the second chapter out! Sorry it took a while but I got really caught up in making it perfect. Please review this story and tell me if there are any mistakes!


	3. The Memory Book and the Quidditch Hoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is looking for a Christmas present for Hermione with the help of Ginny. Ron shows Ginny how much he cared for Hermione through his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Christmas shopping from Ron and Ginny's POV.  
> I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.  
> Sorry if it's a little short!

When the two siblings ran away from Harry and Hermione they were laughing the whole way. Their laughter was heard from all around and they continued to run until Ron grabbed Ginny to make her stop. She smiled at him as that was a fun time she just spent with a normaly overprotective big brother. They walked down the Alley mostly in silence but occasionaly going into different stores to go into to buy gifts for their overly large family. Not util they had gotten presents for almost everyone was when Ginny decided to put her brother on the spot. 

"So Ron what are you getting Hermione for Christmas." Ron slightly smiled and the tips of ears became pink. "I'm not going to tell you because you'll just tell her or laugh at me!" That made Ginny laugh and she couldn't help but smirk while doing so. "Sibling swear I won't tell her." Ginny said crossing her heart. Ron nodded in apprecation as a sibling swear was not meant to be broken and if they were...then thats where things turned ugly.  "Well I was thinking of buying her a book obviously but this year I want to get her something special. So I decided to get her a memory book with pictures of the four of us or just memories of things that were special. I know its a bit stupid but...' Ron said rambling until Ginny interrupted. "Ron you have to stop! Hermione will love it! It is a very creative thing to think of so why not go to the book store to buy a memory book."

Ron smiled down at her. He couldn't believe that she had actually like his idea. Ron hoped she was right and that Hermione would like his present. He was very worried and anxious that she would hate it but hearing his little sister's reasurence had made him feel better. 

Ginny dragged Ron into a book store and sifted through the many memory books that the store had. "RON COME HERE!" Ginny screamed from across the room. Ron walked over to his sister who was flipping the pages through a book.

The book had delicate pages with areas to put the pictures in. The cover was a floral design around it with an open book in the middle. The flowers seemed to be moving and the open bookin the middle seemed to be turning it's own pages!

Ron couldn't take his eyes the book. It was absolutly perfect! It was just how he wanted it and all that was missing were the pictures inside it. Ginny couldn't help but smile at his brother's face. Even though Ron would never admit it, Ron loved Hermione and Ginny could tell. They way that he was very careful around her and seemed to take so much care in finding a simple present for her. She knew that he would do anything in the world to have Hermione but he was just to scared. 

The paid for the book and Ron tucked it into the many bags that he had. Now that Ginny had helped him he had decided to help Ginny. "So, little sis, what are you getting for Harry this Christmas." Ginny smiled up and looked ready to burst with her idea but only stared at him until Ron crossed his heart. "I'm going to get Harry a picture of the four of us from last Christmas. Behind the picture I'm going to put a minature keeper rings." Ginny said with a smile. Ron nodded. 

"Do you have all of the supplies to make the keeper hoops?" Ron asked her and Ginny nodded. "Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked him as they walked back to their table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ron only shrugged until Ginny pierced him with her chocolate eyes. He sighed decided to trust her "I'm not taking anyone...yet. I haven't asked anyone but I'm planning to ask her on Christmas." 

Ron planned to ask the beautiful, brown-haired, girl on Christmas just like he told Ginny. He was very nervous to ask her even though he wasn't going to tell her to her face. 

They sat in mostly silence until Harry and Hermione came back. "Got everything, mate?" Harry asked putting down his bags on a chair. 

Ron nodded but was distracted by Hermione and Ginny with their heads together talking and giggling. "Let's go back to the castle and sort through our gifts."

Ron and Hermione stepped in front of Harry and Ginny again. Ron couldn't help but sneak glances at Hermione again just because he wanted Hermione to have that face when Ron asked her to the Ball.   


	4. Dresses and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry winning the one he wants after a gentle snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.

Hermione continued to wrap Ron's present while looking up occasionally to look up the window. She had hoped for a invitation to the Ball by now but she didn't get one. Hermione wasn't giving up on him and if he didn't ask then she wasn't going. Another thing that she was hoping for was that Ron would like his gift. She was very nervous that he would hate it.

Once she had finished wrapping his present she put it in her trunk. Hermione dug in her closet for a the dress she was planning to wear for the Ball. Her dress was similar to the one she wore last year but it was a lilac purple instead of pink. There was a pink shawl with the dress and a pink embroidery at the hem. Hermione picked the dress her self without the help of anyone.

She quickly put on the dress to get the feel of it. Hermione felt like a princess with the dress on but she wished that someone would see her like this.

"You look amazing, 'Mione!" Ginny said walking into her dorm. Hermione jumped at her voice and bowed her head humbly. "Thank you, Gin." Hermione picked her head up and gasped when she saw Ginny."Gin, your dress! It's beautiful!." Ginny had come into Hermione's dorm wearing her Ball dress. The dress was Gryffindor red, and it had a thin strap on her shoulder that had another strap of cloth that draped down her arm a little. The dress had a golden design at the bottom of the dress.

"I don't know Hermione. It's beautiful but I'm probably not going to go since no one has asked me yet and I'm to nervous to ask Harry." Ginny said while Hermione waved her wand to get both of them into their casual clothing.

"Your going to go Ginny! You're going with Harry. I can promise you that!" Hermione said happily. "To be honest I don't think I'm going Gin. Your brother's so daft and will never ask anyone like me." Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes when she said that. How could Hermione even say that! Hermione was the one that Ron longed for and Hermione longed for Ron but they never seemed to see that. "HERMIONE! Don't try to be modest! Ron will ask you and I promise you just as much as you promised me.”

* * *

 

The snow fell gently outside and most of the Gryffindor's were having a snowball fight. Ron and Harry were easily creeping around and knocking people out of the game. Harry had snuck up on Ginny and thrown a snowball at her.

Ginny jumped so hard when the snowball hit her that she fell backward which made Harry laugh. Ron got Hermione out as well when she had crept up on him and accidently stepped on a stick making Ron turn around and throw his snowball at her.

After the game, and the celebration from Ron and Harry's team from their victory, the trio and Ginny went into the Room of Requirement to warm up a bit. The room looked like the Gryffindor common room except there were only four arm chairs. One for each of them. 

There had been a table of hot chocolate of to the side. Which Hermione served to everyone. 

When Hermione finished making the hot chocolate and have one to Harry and Ginny. She brought hers and Ron’s over to the table and sat in the armchair next to Ron. 

Ron watched her sip her hot chocolate and close her eyes as soon as the drink touched her tongue. He unconsciously drank his hot chocolate that was so sweet that he almost closed his eyes like Hermione. The chocolate that Hermione had made was just as sweet as herself but what Ron didn’t know was that she had added extra sugar into Ron’s cup. 

Hermione had seen Ron look at her but choose to ignore it. What she was seeing was the pleading look that Harry kept giving him. Hermione wasn’t called the Smartest Witch of her age for nothing. She understood that Harry desperately wanted them to leave him and Ginny alone. She knew that this was where her promise to Ginny would come true. 

“Ron, can you come to the kitchens with me? Let’s get some food to go with the hot chocolate.” Hermione said standing up. Ron looked up at her nodding. She smiled and beckoned for him to follow her out of the room which he did. 

* * *

 

He was alone with Ginny! Harry couldn’t believe that Hermione Granger had answered his pleading looks. 

Ginny was stirring her cup of hot chocolate with a spoon. Her chocolate eyes matched the hot chocolate that was swirling in her cup. 

He had to do it now. It was now or never. “So Ginny, do you have a date to the Yule Ball?” 

Ginny put her cup down and looked at Harry. His emerald eyes were looking at her with a little nervousness in them but Ginny didn’t seem to notice it. “No. I’m not going anyway. I don’t have anyone to go with and the Ball is only a few days away. Do you have anyone to go with?” 

“No. No one at all. Actually I’ve been thinking Ginny...” Harry said while stirring his hot chocolate. Ginny tilted her head at him curiously a little to ask him to keep going. “...If you don’t mind me asking. Since neither of us have someone it go with to the ball. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” 

“I’d love to go Harry!” Ginny said laying her hand gingerly over his. Harry smiled at her and turned his hand over to hold hers. They stayed their for a bit until Hermione came back with Ron with some cookies. 

Harry couldn’t stop smiling the whole day. He had gotten the answer he wanted from the girl he wanted.


	5. Christmas Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of note passing with the presents. The notes show a lot of feeling or ask a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.

Ron woke up with a start and opened his eyes slowly until he looked down at the foot of his bed. There was a stack of presents at the bottom of his bed! He jumped out of bed and dashed over to Harry to wake him up. "Harry! Harry! Wake up, it's Christmas and there are presents!" Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight when he saw Ron at the side of his bed. Ron grabbed Harry's glasses and tossed them to him."Come on, mate! Get up!" Ron called while walking over to his pile of presents. 

Ron grabbed the first one and ripped it open which was his usual Weasley sweater. The same maroon with an "R" sewed right in the middle. Presents from his whole family which included a lot of candy. A present from Harry which was a poster of the Chudley Cannons. A present from Hagrid which was a squashed cake but at least it was edible. Lastly there lay only one gift left which was medium sized, very neatly wrapped and a small note was put on top of it. 

Ron went to open it when he heard a small gasp come from Harry's side of the bed so he put his gift down and crawled over to Harry. Harry had opened a small box which contained a picture of the trio with Ginny and keeper hoops in the back. Even Ron was amazed at the detail that Ginny had put into her gift. Ron saw a note lying on the floor and he turned the note a little so he could read it

_ Merry Christmas, Harry!      _

_ Hope you like your gift! I made it myself. _

_ It's not big or glorious but hope it suits you _

_ Love, Ginny _

Ron couldn't believe Ginny had actually gone through with her plan. He was amazed at her talent and at that time silently gave Ginny and Harry his approval. Ron crawled back to his untouched present. He decided to read the note first as it held the secret of the giver. 

_ Merry Christmas, Ron! _

_ The gift I made is kind of different.  _

_ Hope you like the gift as I took the time to make it! _

_ It's nothing big. It just took a charm or two. _

_ Love, Hermione. _

Ron couldn't believe that Hermione had gotten him something other than a book. He was a little curious as he had never thought of Hermione was the creative type but that's just another surprise he would learn about her. He opened the small box and took out a small pedestal with beautiful detail on it. On top of the pedestal sat a Jack Russell Terrier that was walking around and barking occasionally. The Terrier looked just like his Patronus and was just spectacular! He couldn't have thought of anything better for Hermione to get him.He just hoped that Hermione would love his gift as well. 

"Well, mate, looks like Hermione went all out! I just got a book on Quidditch. Are you taking her to the Ball?" Harry said startling Ron out of his trance. The question had made Ron blush a little but he decided to answer the question. "Mate, I don't have the courage like you to just ask! I'm asking her today and I should get my 'no' tonight." 

"Ron, don't put yourself down. You don't think that I was expecting Ginny to say 'yes' I was expecting her to reject me saying 'she already had another date' but I asked he anyway and got the result I had hoped for. I promise that you will get the result you want." Harry said cleaning up his wrapping paper. Ron only nodded. He hopped what Harry had said was true and that Hermione would answer what he hoped for. 

Hermione woke to the tearing of paper right next to her. "Gin, is that you?" "Yeah it's me. It got a bit boring in my dorm so I came to open my presents with you." Ginny said tearing through another present. Hermione sat up and sat down on the floor next to Ginny opening her presents. 

She opened her presents from her parents which was a stationary set made for a witch. Her present from Harry was no surprise, The Fantastic Beasts 2! Presents from Hagrid and all of the Weasley's (except for Ron) were soon added into the pile. 

Hermione watched as Ginny gently read a note from Harry. "Merry Christmas, Ginny! Hope you like the gift! Love, Harry." Hermione couldn't hold in her smile as she had proved to Ginny that Harry really did want to take her to the ball. Ginny gently opened the box and gasped aloud. A beautiful bracelet was placed inside. It had gold and silver feathers on it the glittered in the sun. Ginny pulled out the bracelet and put it on. When she shook her wrist the bracelet made a jingle sound as clear as her laughter. Hermione nudged Ginny in the ribs and it awoke Ginny from her trance. Hermione had a twinkle in her eye and was looking down at the bracelet. "You win, 'Mione but what did my precious brother get you!" Hermione blushed a little but shrugged and pointed to the last parcel laying on her lap. "This is it but I haven't opened it yet. I was too mesmerized by the bracelet." 

Ginny nudged the parcel and Hermione opened it. Inside was a book that didn't look like a regular book. It had a floral pattern and a book in the middle. Curiously, Hermione flipped through the book. Inside were pictures of memories from important memories in her life. Some pages were labeled but had no pictures meaning that she had to fill them in. Even some pages had an area to write about her experience. Hermione couldn't believe that Ron had gotten her something other than a book but it was what was on the last page that surprised her the most. 

The last page was titled Yule Ball 2. It had a piece of parchment slipped in the place where a picture was supposed to go. The parchment was folded and it was written in Ron's sloppy handwriting. 

_ Memories have to start somewhere _

_ and I've decided to start this memory. _

_ Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me? _

_ -Ron _

Hermione couldn't help but gasp. She hadn't been expecting this as she was already preparing to ask Ron herself. Ginny was staring wide-eyed at the paper but she was smiling. "Well,'Mione are you going to answer him? You can use my owl if you like." Hermione could only nod and in an instant Ginny was gone to fetch her owl. Hermione was staring at the note but mostly at the place where Ron had signed his name. He had written this for her and probably spent a lot of time looking for each picture to put in each place. Hermione darted to her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Simply she answered his question with one word "Yes". She tucked the memory book in her trunk very gently. The note she kept pinned with her response so that Ron would understand what she was responding to.

Ginny came back with and owl perched on her arm. "So, what did you answer him Hermione. Oh who am I kidding of course you said 'yes'!" Hermione could only smile as she tied the note to the owls foot. Ginny pushed the owl out the window and sent it on it's way. 

"So Hermione how do you feel now that I proved you wrong?" Ginny said mockingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Ginny which Ginny caught with a squeal and then threw it back. Hermione put the pillow in her bed and waved her wand to change from P.J's to casual winter clothing. Ginny did the same and then put her bracelet on. 

The girls dashed downstairs to the common room where they chatted happily about the Ball and if it would be any different than the last one. They had been sitting for a while until Hermione sat up with a start and ran toward the stairs to the dormitory. "Sorry Gin! I forgot..." Hermione was interrupted as she fell with a squeal.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Hermione heard Ron's voice under her. She stood up quickly and brushed off her robes. "Merry Christmas, Ron! Sorry Gin. I have to get money for the daily prophet." She turned around and dashed up the stairs quickly enough for no one to see her cheeks burning up. 

Ginny had looked so happy this morning when Hermione bumped into Ron. It was something that Harry had noticed. He could tell that Ginny was right next to her when she opened the note that Ron had left her. "So, Gin, did she get the note and did she respond." Harry asked Ginny when Ron had started to pick himself up from the floor. "Yeah she got it and she sent her response on my owl. It was Errol though so I'm afraid that maybe he got thrown of course." Harry nodded deep in thought of how this could work. "Listen, Gin, what if we tell them that we will all meet up at the tree by the lake but you and I will conveniently send Hermione and Ron ahead of us. We will conveniently get there a little late and leave the two of them alone." Ginny's eyes sparkled at the idea and she nodded and jerked her head to the dormitory. Harry sent her off as Ginny toke of running to Hermione. 

"Hey Ron, Ginny and I were just talking and we were talking about going to the lake today since it looks like it's going to be a good day. Want to come with us, mate?" Harry said standing next to Ron. Ron nodded immediately and walked with him back to the dormitory. "When are we going?" "Right before lunch and Ginny is going to ask Hermione to come with us as well." Ron only nodded and walked to change his clothes. He wondered if when they were there if maybe he could talk to Hermione before Ginny and Harry got there. 

"Hermione! Hermione! Ahh there you are." Ginny said finding Hermione looking through her trunk. "Harry and I are going on a walk to the lake with Ron. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us. It's going to be right before lunch." "Sure Ginny. I'll go just to see you and Harry together!" Hermione said smirking. Ginny only rolled her eyes but inside she knew who was going to get the last laugh.


	6. The Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione finally getting the date they wanted. The girls also tell Ginny about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.

Ginny had some nice fall clothes on. She had a red sweater and some white jean that protected her against the cool, light breeze. Eventually it came the time for the walk and Hermione was impatient."Ginny are we going to go or not! We're going to be late for the walk." Hermione said watching while Ginny rummaged through her trunk looking for... something. Ginny smirked this was all going according to plan. She was planning and sending Hermione ahead as she looked for 'her bracelet' in her trunk. "You go ahead Hermione or you'll be late. Harry will understand and as well will Ron. Go on I'll catch up with you as soon as I find that bracelet."

Hermione shrugged and left the dormitory leaving Ginny looking deeper into her trunk. Hermione was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with a blue scarf over it. She had some comfortable black leggings on and brown boots on to finish the outfit. Hermione had not picked out the outfit, Ginny had. She had insisted on helping Hermione get dressed for the walk and taken 15 minutes to pick her outfit when Hermione could just have taken 5 minutes to get ready.

Hermione was walking out to the lake when she bumped into Ron but not literally this time. "Oh, Hi Hermione! You coming to the lake?" Ron said stepping in the same speed as Hermione. She nodded because the minute she saw Ron the first thing that came to mind was the note. Had he gotten the owl that she had sent him? Surely if he had gotten the owl he would have talked about it. "You all right Hermione? You seem a bit uneasy." Ron asked while he picked at the piece of yarn that was coming of his Weasley sweater. "I'm alright it's just I've been thinking about... ohh you wouldn't know anyway." Hermione said scolding herself and sitting down by the tree. Ron sat next to her now picking at the grass.

Hermione sat quietly also picking at the grass but looking up at the castle a few times to see when Harry and Ginny would come down. "I think I could at least try to figure it out. You know since Harry and Ginny are taking a while." Ron said looking at Hermione in the eyes. "Sure... why not...it wouldn't hurt to try. Well there is this..."Hermione started but then started squinting into the sky. "Hey Ron, what is that?" Hermione said pointing in the sky at a black dot tumbling toward them. Ron also looked into the sky to indeed see a black dot tumbling toward them. The dot got closer and closer until it became clear of what it was. It was an owl.

The owl was coming closer and closer until it landed right in Ron's lap. The owl looked like it had gone through some tough times just to get to Ron. The owl had some feathers that were missing and when it had landed it immediately lay unconscious on Ron's lap although the owl was still breathing. The owl had a small piece of parchment tied to it's leg. Hermione turned bright red when she saw that owl. It was the same owl that she had given her answer to Ron in. Her heart beat started to quicken and she felt a few butterflies fly around in her stomach. What if he told her that he already had a date?!

Ron slowly took the parchment of the owls leg. He could see that Hermione was picking at the grass completely avoiding eye-contact. The parchment fell to the floor after he pulled the string that attach it to the owl leg. He opened the first one. The parchment was the note that he had put in Hermione's memory book. Immediately when he saw the note he also turned a bright red. This was the answer to the question he had been waiting for and the person who gave him his answer was sitting right in front of him.

He slowly opened the other piece of parchment that held the answer to his question. The parchment was folded once and he was to afraid to open it. He looked up at Hermione who was blushing and plucking the grass but not making eye-contact with Ron. Ron slowly opened the parchment that held his answer and in neat handwriting was the one word answer 'Yes'.  Ron couldn't believe that the answer that he had hoped for had come true. "Are you sure that you mean it?" Ron said looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Of course I am, Ron! Why wouldn't I!" Hermione said looking at Ron when her blush had died down a bit. "I'd love to go with you to the Ball." "Thank you, Hermione." Ron said smiling at her. Just then Harry and Ginny arrived ready for the walk.

* * *

 

When they came back from the walk Ginny pulled Hermione away from the guys and up to the dormitory with only a slight wave to guys. Ginny also gave a secret squeeze to Harry's hand as well. "So Hermione, what's up?! You seemed very unusually happy today when Harry and I arrived." Ginny said sitting Hermione down on her own bed to talk. Hermione just smiled and told Ginny the whole story. Of how Harry had sent Ron ahead as well and they had sat by the tree together while waiting for them. She stressed how awkward the silence was between them while they waited. She said how Hermione was about to start to talk about the Yule Ball until she saw the owl in the sky. Hermione explained how Ron had opened the note to her answer to his question and how she had confirmed it was her.

Ginny smiled at Hermione when she told her story. "Guess my precious brother or his girlfriend wasn't expecting their two best friends to interfere and move the process along." Hermione gasped and giggled when Ginny told her about Harry's plan to move the process along. "Ginny you know that..." Hermione sighed but smiled "...I can't be mad at you at this point." Ginny practically beamed.

* * *

 

"So what should we do know that we have free time?" Harry said when they returned from the Great Hall. They just had the most quietest meal in there lives. The Great Hall itself was buzzing but the four of them stayed quiet deep in thought about the Ball because it was that afternoon. None of them said one word until Lavender and Parvati came and dragged the girls away from the boys. The boys than sat in silence until Hermione and Ginny were finished talking.

"Actually Ginny and I are going to get ready with Parvati and Lavender. So you guys are free to do whatever you like. See you tonight!" Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hand and pulled her to the dormitories. Ginny giggled and let Hermione lead her to the stairs. 

"And you need a whole day to get ready!?" Ron called after the girls but Hermione only raised a hand in response while still pulling Ginny. "See you tonight, guys!" Ginny cried while disappearing behind a wall. 

The guys were left on the stairs staring after their dates. 

"Wanna play chess?" Harry said after the silence of seeing their dates leave them on stairs."Sure because that will come my nerves!" Ron said sarcastically but still pulling out the chess board. Harry only rolled his eyes in response but sat down to play with Ron.

* * *

 

Ginny walked into the dorm to find Hermione picking up Lavender and Parvati's magazines, clothes and make-up. While Lavender and Parvati themselves were reading some horoscopes in another magazine. Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed trying to stay quiet to not disturb them. "Hi Gin! We were just waiting for you!" Hermione said when she heard Ginny sit down on her bed. Hermione put down the magazines and sat down next to Ginny. Parvati and Lavender had their eyes fixed on Ginny both of them smiling mischievously.

"What did Harry get you for Christmas?" Lavender said setting aside the magazine with Parvati. "Just a bracelet. Why?" Ginny said when she saw the girls exchange a look of confirmation. She watched as Parvati and Lavender gave Hermione a look to which she nodded back. "Harry likes you." Parvati said looking Ginny right in the eye. 

Ginny laughed. "I know that! I'm his friend, remember!" The girls only exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Come on! He's my friend and I'm his friend! We are just friends nothing more!" Ginny protest stamping her foot on the floor like a small child throwing a tantrum.

"But you want more, Gin. He asked you to the Ball which is a pretty big honor if you ask me and you never told me, Gin, but how did he ask you?" Hermione said calmly. Ginny felt so frustrated! How could these girls prove something that wasn't real at least not real to Ginny. 

"He just said 'that since neither of have a date to the ball, then will you go to the ball with me?' but I don't see how you can prove that he likes me from such little information." Ginny said throwing her arms into the air. This wasn't like Hermione Granger to question her about a love life. She expected this from Lavender and Parvati but Hermione was the smart one.

"Did he look nervous when he asked you?" Lavender said leaning forward to hear Ginny's answer about the raven-haired boy. Ginny shook her head and crossed her arms. "Are you sure about that, Gin. Think closely and carefully about when he asked you." Hermione asked using her gently nickname. Ginny was about to shake her head again when she saw the scene at the Room of Requirement play out in her head. She remembered how she saw something in his eye but choose to ignore it. It was a flash of nervousness now that she remembered it. She looked at the beautiful bracelet on her wrist that he got her with the sweet little note that he wrote to her. Flashbacks of pleasant chats with him when he was conveniently walking in the same direction that she was. How he was very helpful with helping her with homework and teaching her wand spells by putting his hand over hers. Hers eyes winded as she saw all the things the girls had seen before her. All the signs that Harry could possibly like her more than a friend. The three girls were watching her shocked expression with a soft look on their face. 

"You could be right! How long have you known?" Ginny said still with wide-eyes. "A few months at least.' Parvati said looking at Lavender for confirmation on which she nodded.  _ Of course _ Ginny  _ thought one didn't find something out without telling the other.  _ Ginny looked at Hermione who had unusual twinkle in her eye and she raised an eyebrow at the bushy-haired girl. "Three years"

Lavender and Parvati's questions were an endless game that could go on forever. Giggles and embarrassment were an important ingredient to the game. Hermione's secret about why and for how long she loved the youngest redhead was revealed under snickers of laughter from Ginny, sighing 'awwww's from Lavender and Parvati, and a deep red blush from Hermione herself. Slowly but surely the girls watched as Hermione and Ginny slowly put their dresses on. 

Ginny's dress was beautiful as well was Hermione's dress. It wasn't just the girl's dress that was pretty it was the girls themselves. They both beamed with the chance to go with the person their heart desired to go with. Both of them were so excited to go to the Yule Ball in general. 

Ginny couldn't help notice how beautiful Hermione was and she knew that she would stun Ron. Hermione on the other hand didn't see that about herself and could only see Harry and Ginny together at the Yule Ball.

This was going to be their best night yet but they didn't know that, yet!


	7. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the Yule Ball and the dates are ready to dance and have some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Our favorite author J.K Rowling does.

"Mate, will you knock it off. You're not doing us any favors by pacing the common room. Also you should stop staring at the staircase, they'll be here in a second." Harry said from the armchair. Ron only groaned at him and paced faster. Harry chuckled at his freckled friend but felt his nerves as well.

Ron's dress robes were a bit fancier than the last Ball. They were jet black, they didn't have all of the ruff or cuff but the robes had a slight collar that fit way better than the extra decoration. Ron was nervously touching the collar while Harry checked multiple times that he had Ginny's necklace. Harry picked up his head to ask Ron to stop pacing so loudly but his eyes ended up on the stairs. The stairs had someone on them and that 'someone' was Hermione.

"Ron!" Harry said loudly enough for Ron to hear but not enough for Hermione to hear. Ron perked up his head and instead of his eyes looking at Harry, he looked at the stairs. Ron had completely lost the ability the speak but kept his eyes glued to Hermione. He felt so lucky to have asked her to the Ball. She was so beautiful with her lilac dress on and her cute smile. Ron couldn't help but smile at her and the smile was sweet and soft which made Hermione blush.

"Hi." She said looking up to peek at Ron. He looked so silly staring at her but she felt so lucky to have him as a date.

"Hi, 'Mione." Harry said beaming up at Hermione. If he were to ever have a sister it would have to be Hermione. As a big brother should he felt proud to see his little sister go of on her first date. Although Ron still wasn't saying anything so Harry lightly kicked his shoe.

"'Mione you look... better than any word can describe." Ron said finally after he felt the light kick from Harry. He watched as Hermione walked over to him and his little angel looked him in the eyes for the first time of the night. She smiled warmly up at him. "The same goes for you Ron" He smiled down at her not noticing that Harry was trying to hold back laughter. He slowly put his hand in her and she took it happily. The couple stood so close that they held hands behind their bodies so they could hide it from Harry.

"Where's Gin?" Harry said once the couple stood comfortable together. He patted his pocked to make sure that Ginny's necklace was still there.

"I'm here." Her silver voice rang out. She felt like such an intruder watching her older friends together. Right here in front of her was the Golden Trio and she felt like they were grown up. All of them finally looked happy as if they knew that finally they didn't hold so much pressure. They had defeated what they had to and now they were just 17-year olds. Ginny looked specifically toward Harry. For once he looked like he didn't hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked like a normal Hogwarts student that was going on a date.

Harry bowed slightly at Ginny as if he was looking at a queen. To him he was looking at his world because she was the world to him. He couldn't help but smile when she curtsied back. "You look beautiful, Gin." Harry said ignoring Hermione's giggles. Ginny blushed slightly turning to The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Why thank you." Harry held his arm out like a gentlemen and Ginny took it feeling the comfort of her hand on his arm.

* * *

 

"Weird Sisters again?" Ginny said as they heard the music from the Great Hall come flowing into the hallways. Harry laughed at her comment and nodded still holding his arm for Ginny. The four of them arrived at the door and they all stopped looking inside the door. Ginny could hardly wait to get inside so she tugged Harry's arm and he gave in to her pulled. The couple stepped in together and the gasps were heard from all over the Great Hall. They laughed together as many students pointed to them in awe.

Ginny almost forgot about her brother until she remembered the talk that she had before with the girls. She turned her head and her brother and Hermione were easily having a conversation with their hands still hidden from view. She was happy and noticed that Hermione didn't seem nervous at all on the contrary she seemed at ease being with the love of her life. "Enjoying the view?" Harry asked following her gaze. Ginny giggled and nodded but chose to point to a table instead of answering.

Harry pulled a chair out for Ginny while Hermione and Ron sat together in sync. Harry was amazed at how Ron was treating Hermione due to the countless arguments that they had in the past. The two of them were getting along nicely. Hermione was looking up at the ceiling which was a starry night. The ice sculptures around them were light up by an enchanted candle inside of it. The sculptures weren't melting so it made it obvious that they were enchanted.

"Looks amazing doesn't it? Although I think that they should have added mistletoe due to the Christmas season but then maybe Nargles will get in them."a dreamy voice said behind Ginny. Ginny turned in her seat to see Luna looking at her. Luna was wearing a dress with the top being a glittery silver and the long silky dress being a dark blue. Her eyes weren't foggy but they were bright and excited. She looked amazing and some Ravenclaw boys were even eyeing her.

"Hi Luna" Ginny said happily and she heard her friends mumble 'hi' as well. "Who are you with?" She said before she could stop the question coming out. Ginny was sure that she had known all the dates before hand but somehow she didn't know who Luna's date was. Luna beckoned for someone to come over with a smile. Ginny almost gasped when she saw Neville come over and calmly put his hand in hers. Both of them looked so happy with each other that Ginny couldn't be happier.

"This song is a good one! Lets dance!" Luna said quickly pulling her date away before anyone could say anything. Ginny turned back to her friends and easily read the shocked expressions on their face. She giggled when she saw that they held that for another second before changing it. "Well that's new." Ron said breaking the silence making Hermione laugh and roll her eyes.

* * *

 

Hermione sat on her chair watching Harry. He looked rather silly looking into the dance floor aimlessly. So far the night had been amazing! Ron was still daft and didn't want to dance unless Hermione dragged him on which was once. She giggled remembering when Harry and Ginny had danced one slow song together. She knew that tonight was their night and that tonight Ginny was going to get her wish. Harry was still aimlessly looking for his date but Hermione wasn't worried about hers. "Having a good time, Harry?" Hermione whispered in his ear making him jump slightly. "Very" he responded but continued looking at the dance floor. She sighed at his small response.

Hermione was just drinking a glass of water when she heard Harry chuckle. Following his gaze she spotted Ron and Ginny dancing together in the middle of a group of students. Ron was really good at dancing! She gasped in shock at watching her date dance so comfortably with his sibling. "He's good, isn't he?" she whispered to herself making Harry laugh at her comment. Suddenly she had an idea that might be crazy but fun!

She jerked Harry up and dragged him onto the dance floor. "What are you doing?" Harry said almost sounding panicked. "Lets dance! I'm bored just sitting down and doing nothing." Hermione shouted in response. "'Mione I can't!" He protested but Hermione just ignored him and continued to drag him. They were in the middle of the dance floor to quick for Harry's liking.

Ginny almost gasped when she Hermione pulling Harry onto the dance floor. The students started to cheer hoping for a dance off. Ginny nudged his brother and pointed to their dates. Ron had the same look of shock as his sister had. His expression changed into a smirk and turned around to his little sister to find that she had the same one. They both knew that they could have some fun with this.

"What do you want to do with them?" Ron said nodding to their dates. Ginny thought about it until a mischievous answer came. "I want to make him sweat" Ginny laughed at Ron's shocked expression. "Yes just like you want to make Hermione sweat." Ron looked even more shocked but laughed with Ginny despite of himself. 

* * *

 

Ten minutes and three songs later, the pairs toke their bows and made there way over to the drinks table. The crowd of students cheered them off while patting their backs in congratulations. "That was amazing! I never dreamed that I would dance against anyone besides my brothers!" Ginny exclaimed leaning against the wall with punch in her hand. She got small responses from her friends who were to busy fanning themselves and breathing too heavily. 

This was the moment that Harry had been waiting for. He toke a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves. He looked at Ron and Hermione and saw that they were both trying to catch their breath but standing unusually close together. Harry couldn't wait for his best friends to get together but decided to, hopefully, get the one he wanted first. 

"I'm going for a walk. I need fresh air after that." Harry said nodding his head toward the dance floor and drank the rest of his punch. "Care to join me, Gin?" Ginny looked up at him, surprised. She hadn't expected him to ask anyone, least of all her. She felt her brother tense up but them nudge her forward. "Sure" Ginny said putting down her punch. They walked away together leaving Hermione and Ron together but Hermione was trying to cover a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review this please because it will tell me if my style is good or not! Please no hate but if you do not like this story just simply say that you don't like it!


End file.
